


A Beat of Their Own

by Masakis_Blush



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Marching Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakis_Blush/pseuds/Masakis_Blush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno is the apathetic leader of a rag tag marching band. Jun takes the band very seriously and is outraged when the band leader decides to introduce some uncommon instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beat of Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about marching bands so please forgive any terminology or situational errors.

“Who does he think he is? He doesn't have a monopoly over the entire marching band! And whats his problem showing up half an hour late!” Jun paced the band room huffing not even taking the time to adjust his plume which was now drooping in front of his face. 

The door opened as the leader of the band addressed the room. “Um" He gazed out the rooms window and stared vacantly before continuing. "Attention everyone” The room buzzed with a mixture of shock and conversation.“I didn’t know he could talk” a female flute player whispered. 

“Yeah he’s always sleeping or eating curry during practice” the saxophone player said in a loud whisper. 

Jun’s eye twitched. Hearing all this only made him loathe the fact that he was passed over for band leader even more. So what if he was the youngest at least he stayed awake during practices and marches. “but it’s amazing how he can sleep standing up” someone said behind him. Jun clutched his trombone tightly.

“shut up” he roared causing the girl to run out of the room.

Another “Ahem” pulled the room back into a silence. “Since, for some reason, we keep loosing members. I went out and recruited some.”

“Recruited?” Jun asked “but leader isn’t that…”

“Let me introduce our new piano player” Ohno motioned over to a brown eyed boy who’s feather kept hitting him in his face. 

“PIANO! But that’s not in a marching band! How is he even supposed to carry…”

“OH OH” the saxophone player bounced, waving his hand in the air. “I’ll help you out! Come sit by me piano-man” The boy nodded happy at being accepted in the new school.

“My names Aiba Masaki” he said extending a gloved hand “My specialty is blowing”

“S-sakurai” the boy said dropping his hat

“Oh look the feather’s stood straight up. It's not limp anymore” 

“Riida I really think you should reconsider…”

“The next new member is a guitar player”

“GUITAR that’s even worse than the piano!!” A puff of smoke and flashing lights illuminated the room in technicolor. 

“So cool” a few of the female players squeaked. “And look his hands are so little” 

“They look like hamburgers” jun muttered "And the use of fog machines and strobe lights are highly unprofessional if we want to make it to marching sectionals..." The guitar player chose this moment to smack Jun in the back of the head with his case as he passed eventually taking a seat in the back, putting his feet up on the chair no less.

“Riida really now..” Jun started.

The band leader continued, “Finally our new xylophone player” 

“ENOUGH THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE…” Jun stopped staring at the wide eyed boy in the front of the room, who dropped his percussion stick. Jun’s anger was gone in a flash. “Like ..I mean L-line ... I’ve….. got it” Jun said. The breathiness of the last word took him by surprise but even more surprising was the realization he was standing at the front of the room with the fallen xylophone part in hand. He smiled at the new recruit and their hands touched as he returned the instrument part to him. Perhaps the band did need new members after all.

With the excitement of new people, the practice room soon erupted into chaos. Paper planes, and playing cards zipped around the room. 

“You do card tricks?” the band leader asked between slurps. 

“I do” the guitar player smirked. “I can make things disappear, and some objects larger simply by touching them.”

“Riida” Aiba called swinging his saxophone in the air “Can I switch to harmonica” 

“THAT’S IT” Jun roared shaking off his infatuation with the new percussion player. “Everyone back to practicing.” 

Everyone grumbled but got back into formation. When the xylophone player spoke for the first time “ Jun, Maybe if you were a little nicer…” he stopped abruptly. He had never seen such a fierce expression and that was just his eyebrows. He didn't dare look at the angry guy's face. The pitiful xylophone player closed his eyes waiting for a blow.

Instead Jun wrapped his arm around the boy “I like you Ikuta-san."  
"Huh?" The boy trembled forcing one eye open.

"You have guts. I think you and I are going to get along wonderfully~”

“Really!” Toma heaved a sigh of relief.

“Yeah. But never do that again.” After a re-arrangement of seats, with the trombone players next to the xylophone Jun called for the practice to resume.


End file.
